Like A Doll
by Zelink-Triforce
Summary: After Deidara joins Akatsuki he is partnered with Sasori and begins to develop feelings for the very un-interested man. Maybe future lemons
1. Bounty Hunter

**Okay so, I don't really know where this story is headed but i do know there _will_ be future Lemons! So please read, enjoy and review! x]**

Sasori walked by the side of both Itachi and Kisame, the two of them towering well over him. They were headed for Iwagakure in search for the next recruit, the leader's orders.

To be honest Sasori felt sorry for the poor soul they were going to find. Akatsuki wasn't the most glamorous of organisations and it wasn't exactly the high life. He had joined himself not long after the third Kazekage's death -this still remained a mystery to the sand village- as he had wanted to try out his latest creation.

As they neared the gates of Iwa Sasori looked towards Kisame,

"Who exactly are we trying to find again?" his deep voice questioned

"Some terrorist-bomber, got quite a high bounty." Kisame expressed a toothy grin.

"Why would he remain in Iwa if he has a high bounty?"

"Apparently he was last seen here 'passing through'."

"How long ago?" Itachi spoke for the first time

"Two days."

They continued further into Iwagakure.

**III**

He teased the clay before popping it into the mouths on his hands. He was sat peacefully by a nearby lake, sculpting some new bombs for his collection. The mouth spat out the clay and he closed his hand around it, moulding it neatly. When he opened his palm a long, yet thin, centipede stood there. It would be used for speed and strength.

A rustle in the leaves behind caught his attention abruptly. He spun his head around, blond bangs falling into his face, searching the clearing for any intruders.

Within seconds three figures had stepped out of the shadows and entered the light of the dimming moon. Two tall men, one with long black hair tied behind his back, the other with a pale blue skin, and another man this one rather small, his mouth covered so only his eyes were visible.

Deidara stood carefully, the centipede clay bomb wrapped around his wrist. He eyed them all carefully before asking,

"Who are you?" his voice stern

"We have been ordered to collect you." The one with the pony tail spoke first

"Bounty hunters?" the young boy questioned

"No, we also have bounties on our heads. Now, you can either come voluntary or forced." Smirked the blue man

"What's in it for me, un?" the blonde raised a thin brow

"A place to stay, food to eat, and a chance to get even stronger." The smallest growled

Deidara thought about it for a while, he didn't want to get messed up in more trouble than he already was.

He shook his head before answering, "No, I don't want anymore trouble. I just want to express my art. I just want people to appreciate it, yeah." A moment of sadness passed over his face, before been replaced by a stern look.

"Guess we will have to use force." Itachi stepped forward.

With a flick of his wrist Deidara sent the centipede, which had been resting on his arm, flying towards the approaching man. It landed easily around the man's waist and shoulders and he raised his hand, ready to detonate at any second.

"Whoa! Calm down, maybe you should take a closer look at yourself." The blue man raised his hands in defeat.

Confused, Deidara dragged his eyes down towards his torso. A white clay centipede was wrapped firmly on his skin waiting for his signal to explode.

His eyes widened in shock as he realised what had happened. A Genjutsu.  
>The man with the black hair stared into the blondes crystal eyes, his own a deep red.<p>

A Sharingan.

"When?" Deidara shouted in rage

"From the second you looked into my eyes."

The smallest man shook his head,

"I have to work with _this_ guy?" his voice sounded strained.

"I suggest you come with us."

A sudden surge of chakra seamed to escape from Deidara's body before he blacked out.

**III**

A faint thudding was erupting from inside his head, the migraine circulating behind his eyes. He opened one of his eyes slowly, trying to keep out the bright light that threatened to shine through.

Raising his head and opening his other eye, he noticed that he was inside a plain room, accustomed with two beds, two bedside tables, a desk and chair, and one window. Where was he?

He brushed a few blonde strands of hair from his cheeks before standing from the lumpy bed. How long had he slept? The last he remembered was standing in the clearing at night. He glanced over towards the window where sunlight was bursting through.

The sound of voices suddenly came from outside the door and a familiar chakra entered. A small man around 4, 5 acknowledged Deidara by giving a slight nod before shuffling over towards the desk.  
>There was a few seconds of silence before the man spoke,<p>

"I see you're finally awake." His voice deep

"Where am I?" Deidara asked quietly

"You're at our newest base." The voice seamed bored

"And just where would that be?" Deidara rose from the bed and stepped towards the man.

"You don't need to know that right now. All you need to know is that you are now the newest member of Akatsuki, you will be my working partner, and my name is Sasori."

"I don't understand why I have been brought here!" anger flashed red across his face.

The man turned to face him, annoyance smothering his facial expression, "You're here because you have potential, brat!" he spat

"Oh." It was all Deidara could manifest out of his dry mouth.

"If you need any food the kitchen is down the hall to your left, so don't disturb me anymore. I have work to do." And with that Sasori pulled out some polish and tools as he started to clean the wood from under his desk.

**III**

Sasori didn't like his new partner. It had only been two weeks but the boy was starting to get highly on his nerves. He was loudmouthed, clumsy, and just plain arrogant, and there was definitely a few times when Sasori had wanted to wipe the smirk from his face. However, the boy respected and he liked that. He never asked what he was doing when working on a new puppet, and he had even started calling him 'danna', which never failed to make the red head laugh inside.

Sasori was sat quietly at his desk, his favourite puppet Hiruko placed on the floor, and his hands working fast to complete his work before Deidara got back. No one had yet seen Sasori in his real form and he feared what anyone would say. That fear grew large when he heard the door behind him open slightly,

"Sasori –No-Danna, I brought some food-."

Silence filled the room as Deidara tried to register who was sat at the desk. Sasori cocked his head backwards slowly, trying to see Deidara's expression. The boy's mouth was slung open and his brow was raised dangerously high, so high Sasori thought it might get caught in his hair.

"Close your mouth Dei, you'll catch flies." He continued back with his work

"Who the hell are you?" Deidara placed the food on his bed before creeping his head over Sasori's shoulder, trying to get a better look at the 'stranger'.

He sighed, "Who do you think it is? Sat at this very desk, constructing puppets, just like any other day." The sarcasm dripped from his tone.

"_That _is Sasori," he pointed to Hiruko on the floor, "not you!" the blonde placed his hands on his hips.

Sasori spun around in his chair, now facing the boy, "Deidara, that is just a mere puppet, look."

He gathered chakra into his fingertips before strings extended from himself towards Hiruko. The puppet instantly came to life and walked over towards the two of them, "see?"

"Why do you communicate through your puppets?"

"It's just easier." He walked over towards the bed and grabbed the bowl of rice that sat on the tray, and shovelled it into his mouth, "Anyway the leader wants to see us." He crawled under Hiruko's cloak and a few tapping sounds were heard before he spoke again,

"Don't tell anyone of this." The familiar gruff voice spoke as Hiruko came to life and headed out the door, followed by a confused Deidara.

**III**

A man with orange hair stood in front of them.

His face was mounted with random piercings; some going through the bridge of his nose, his lips, eyebrows, and even his cheeks. Next to the man stood a smaller woman with deep violet hair and a similar piercing on her chin. They both wore matching cloaks to Sasori, black with red clouds.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The man spoke, his voice calm yet stern.

"I'd say the same, but, I don't have the faintest clue who you are, un." Deidara shrugged.

The man quiet chuckle, "Is that so? I am Pein; however, you will address me as leader and that only." He stared Deidara down.

"I understand." Deidara responded quietly

"Now, moving on, there is a bounty mission that you both must complete. All the information is inside this envelope."

The woman stepped forward and handed him a plain brown envelope.

Sasori and Deidara both nodded before exiting the room.

**III**

"Hiro Shin?" Deidara asked as they neared the hidden village of Sound.

"Apparently she has some secret ties with Akatsuki, but Pein has no need for her anymore. She knows too much and it would be too big a risk to let her just run around freely." The redhead sighed

"Well where exactly are we supposed to find her?" Deidara huffed

"She likes to hang around the local bar; it won't be too hard to find her, especially with her looks." Sasori ginned

Sasori was right.

It wasn't very hard to find her, especially with her looks. She stood out greatly from all the other women in the village. She had bright blue hair that caressed her cheeks and waist snugly, lightly tanned skin, hazel brown eyes, and pink pouted lips. She was stood with a bottle of sake' in one hand, a cigarette in the other.

"Leave her to me." Sasori shuffled forward

As soon as he neared her she turned slightly to face him,

"Oh, It's you." She took a long drag from her cigarette

"Can we go somewhere private? We need to speak." He started towards the back room and gave Deidara a signal telling him to follow.

The room they entered was full of old boxes, which Hiro sat on.

"So, what do you need?" she sighed

"I am no longer in need of your service. Release!" he made a slight hand sign

A shrill scream ran through both their ears as the girl collapsed onto her knees, hands gripped tightly around her head. Her body writhed as she fell face first onto the concrete floor, her sudden fit leaving foam slowly leaving her mouth.

"What the hell?" Deidara pointed a glance towards Sasori

"She was a spy we were using to receive information about the hidden villages; her work with us is done. Now, put her body over your shoulder, we need to take her back to the base." He exited back into the bar.

He picked up the limp girls body and slung her carefully over his shoulder before following.

**What do ya' think?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Poison

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters in any of my chapters! (Noticed I forgot to add it in my first chapter)_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this story into their favorite list, much appreciated!**_

"Good work you two." Pein said as Deidara placed the girl's rigid figure on the floor, "She served us good." He nodded for them to leave.

They both left the room hesitantly before heading back towards their room.  
>Deidara did a run jump onto his lumpy bed, stretching his limbs like a cat.<br>Sasori placed Hiruko's shell in the corner before running his hands through his tousled red hair and turning towards his desk,

"Is that all you ever do, yeah?" Deidara's muffled voice came from the bed

"What?" Sasori continued finding parts for his newest puppet

"You know, work all the time? Art it supposed to fast and limited, un."

The red head turned to face him, a look of pure disbelief displayed on his face, "Are you serious? Art is all about lasting a lifetime, to be admired for years!" he shook his head, "you have so much to learn." A cynical sigh.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, yeah?" he rose from the bed and stepped next to the smaller man.

"It means that you are totally clueless about art." He turned to face the blonde, smirk widening.

Deidara's cheeks flushed and he placed his finger inches away from Sasori's face, "Don't lecture me about art, un! What the hell do you know?"

"I've lived twice as long as you, therefore I win by default."

"That's hardly a reason-."

"Listen _kid,_ what business is it of yours?" he grabbed Deidara's wrist, "just shut up and leave me alone." His voice was almost menacing.

"S-sorry Danna..." Deidara took a step backwards tugging on the arm that Sasori was still griping tightly

Sasori grinned at the reaction he had raised from the young boy. Letting go of his wrist, noting the red mark he had left there, he returned back to his work.

There was an awkward silence that lasted well over ten minutes before Sasori finally spoke again,

"I'm going to train, want to come?" he raised a brow, face looking bored

"Hai!" Deidara scrambled to his feet in order to follow

**III**

Deidara circled his position for the third time, trying to catch Sasori before he struck for him again. He had already moulded his clay ready for the attack; all he needed now was the signal-

A footstep behind him caught his attention but he was still too slow. He spun to see Hiruko about one metre behind him, the surprise causing him to throw the piece of clay forwards before jumping back a respectable distance and shouting,

"Katsu!"

A loud and applaud able bang shook the trees around him and a smug grin surfaced his lips. When suddenly an object wrapped around his shoulders.

"Not fast enough." Sasori's voice whispered from behind him.

Deidara turned his head slightly to see that Hiruko's tail was neatly tucked around his body, the sharp end pointing dangerously close to his cheek.

"You know what your problem is? You suck at sensing chakra, I don't even understand how you became a Shinobi." He laughed coldly.

A quick flash was all it took for Deidara to feel the sharp metal of Hiruko's tail slicing against his flesh, leaving a sting in its wake.  
>Sasori moved away from Deidara as he recovered from his latest injury. He wiped his hand across his wound, a purple liquid oozed from it causing his stomach to lurch,<p>

"What the hell is this, yeah?" he coughed

"Poison. Oh, and I don't have an antidote yet so I guess you will just have to survive until I make one."

Deidara's pupils immediately dilated and his skin turned a sickly blue colour as he started to cough again, his hand pulling tightly at his throat and chest as he struggled for air.

Sasori sighed as he used Hiruko's tail to pick up Deidara and carry him back to the base.

**III**

Deidara woke to a frightening pain coming from his abdomen and lower back; his feet had gone numb along with his fingertips and the rest of his lower body. His eyes scanned the room slowly, looking for some kind of life.

Slightly to left a small figure was knelt beside his bed, a loud rattle of a metal tray on the floor. Sasori raised his head so that Deidara could now see part of his face as he fiddled with something on the tray. After a few seconds he brought up his hands and encased in them was a small needle with a green liquid inside it. Noticing that Deidara was now awake he smiled a little,

"Finally, you're awake! Leader would probably murder me if I killed another partner," he shrugged "but that doesn't matter now because I have an antidote." He quickly shoved the needle into one of Deidara's numb legs.

"You've been asleep for over four days and the poison has defiantly paralysed you from the waist down, but, I did get some good research from this." A smirk painted on his lips.

"Paralysed? But Danna-."

"Don't worry; the antidote will fix all of that." He moved away from the bed and disposed of the needle.

"Bastard." The blonde croaked

"I can just as easily suck the poison back out of you..." he warned

"You wouldn't dare, un." He sighed

Sasori levelled himself so that he was now facing Deidara's leg, a small hole could be seen where he had injected the boy. He made a glance towards Deidara whose breathing had now quickened.

Sasori's soft lips connected with Deidara's skin and began to pull out the poison, until he was grabbed by a large hand and pushed backwards,

"Hey now, don't do anything too hasty, yeah." Deidara caught his breath

Sasori rose from the floor and stepped towards his desk where he wrote down the results of his antidote.

Deidara sat up hesitantly; expecting pain to be remaining from the poison, but was surprised when only a small sting approached from his legs.

"Thank you danna, I mean you poisoned me in the first place and got me into all this," he looked into Sasori's amused eyes, "anyway, you know what I mean!" he shrugged.

"To be fair, on my defence I didn't think the poison would be that strong." He grinned

"That's no excuse, un!" the blonde snapped, hands on his hips.

"Well, maybe I should make it up to you..." Sasori grabbed both of Deidara's wrists and pushed him firmly against the wall.

"D-Danna-."

Sasori ran his nose against the boy's cheek until his lips met his ear, he whispered quietly,

"We have to leave; a new base has been prepared."

Deidara had just enough time inhale part of Sasori's scent before the redhead moved away back towards his desk, leaving Deidara staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

**III**

There were at least three unknown Nin following Sasori and Deidara. They both continued on throughout the forest until the forceful chakra got overwhelming.

"Danna what should we do, un?" the boy huffed

Sasori thought for a while before answering,

"Split up, then approach from behind." He said sternly before disappearing.

Deidara turned right towards the trees and circled backwards behind the pursuers. To the side he could see Sasori – In Hiruko's shell- moving flawlessly and wondered how he could move so freely in such a big puppet.

The pursuers were two men and one female, all from the sound village.

Sasori gave him a slight nod, signalling to attack before speeding ahead. Deidara pounced downwards like a stealthy cat, landing heavily on one of the men. The sound Nin gave out a startled roar and pushed Deidara away from his body.

Deidara landed quietly next to the Sasori, who was waiting across from the Nin. Once the three of them hand regained their stances the female spoke first,

"Where is Hiro Shin, secret spy of the Hokage?" the small girl shouted fiercely

Sasori's eyes widened before he answered, "Secret spy of the Hokage?"

"The Hokage used Hiro to infiltrate the Akatsuki base and gain important Intel." The dark haired man sounded

"That Bitch-."

"Tell us where she is!" the fair hair man screamed

"That failure died long ago." Sasori sighed

"Well then, we have no choice but to kill you."

"Deidara..." the redhead looked bored, "Hurry up, you know I hate waiting..." he started to walk away

"Hey wait-!"

Deidara threw forward three small clay bombs, too small to be seen at first glance, and they landed carefully on the sound Nin.

He jumped back quickly before shouting, "Katsu!"

The explosion that hit was so strong that it shook any nearby trees, and the shockwaves blew Deidara's hair from his face.

He turned and joined Sasori, knowing that there was no way any human could have escaped that blast.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and tell me what you think, it gives me so much encouragement!**

**-Jesika**


	3. Tears

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed this story, I really do appreciate it!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._

Powerful wind and rain bombarded the two of them as they neared the land of water, forcing trees down in its path. Sasori abruptly turned to Deidara and called,

"We should stop somewhere safe overnight, at least until this storm blows over!" he shouted over the wind.

"Hai!" Deidara followed the small man.

It took them a while until they reached what they were looking for; a small Inn.

An elderly couple were both sat at the front desk when Sasori booked them in,

"Your cheapest room with two beds, please." He sighed

"Well, I am deeply sorry sir, but we only have one room left and it includes only one bed." The woman shook her head

"Oh?" he took a moment to think before answering, "We'll take it." He quickly grabbed the room key and shuffled along the hall, "Hurry now Deidara."

The boy gaped before running to catch up with Sasori. The small room consisted of two miniature windows, a door leading towards the bathroom, and of course just one bed. Deidara looked hesitantly towards Sasori as he removed Hiruko's shell and placed it in the corner of the room.

Who would get the bed? Would they have to share? His face flushed red before Sasori spoke clearly,

"You can have the bed; I don't feel the need for sleep. You need all the sleep you can get." He huffed.

"Danna... That's not exactly fair, you need rest too." Deidara argued

"Brat, I'm a puppet; this body feels nothing." The red head sauntered off towards the bathroom and the sound of the shower came to life.

Deidara respected his partner very much and rarely received this affection back, whether it was about his art or personality, Sasori barely ever showed interest. However, this sudden kindness caused Deidara to smile inside, a slight blush creeping upon his cheeks. A small grin crept along his face as he removed his cloak and placed himself onto the high rise bed before closing his eyes and resting his head on the single pillow.

Sasori turned off the hot water main and stepped timidly out of the warm shower, wrapped a towel around his lower waist and peaked a look out of the bathroom door. Deidara lay softly against the bed, both eyes closed and a low sound coming from his chest.

"Tsk." Sasori shook his head before dressing into loose trousers and a net shirt.

He stepped carefully into the bedroom, as if trying not to wake the blonde, and sat down slowly on the edge of the bed. Deidara had a small smile puckered onto his lips and his cheeks were settling a rosy red, all of this causing Sasori to smile.

He had to admit, the boy was growing on him.

**III**

Halfway through the night Deidara felt their legs intertwine but he made no move to stop it and this, he didn't quite understand. He could feel the small mans head resting softly against his hip bone and his hand had resided onto Deidara's forearm.

Deidara needed to pee pretty badly but he didn't want to wake the sleeping man beside him. Slowly yet carefully Deidara shuffled sideways, edging closer towards the end of the bed. A mumble to the side of him caught his attention. Sasori's eyes fluttered open before closing again. Deidara let out a hasty sigh of relief before making another slight move.

A flash of red hair made Deidara's eyes widen in surprise and before he knew it Sasori was leant over him, face inches from his own.

"Where are you going?" his voice sounded husky from just waking

"Danna! Erm, well... the bathroom?" his voice rose to the pitch of a squeak.

A large and amused grin spread slowly across Sasori's face, and suddenly he leaned his head in closer. Deidara's face flushed beetroot and he caught his breath momentarily. Sasori raised an eyebrow before a loud chuckle escaped his mouth. He pushed him self away from Deidara and laid back at the boy's side.

The chuckle continued all the way until Deidara had reached the bathroom and closed the door. He finally let in a huge breath, returning some of his natural colour to his face. He stumbled over towards the sink and splashed cold water into his face fiercely.

What had just happened? If that had been anyone else Deidara would of probably have punched them clean in the nose, but why was this different?

Because it was Sasori?

Deidara held a lot of respect for the man and admired him as a fellow artist (No matter how different their ideals were), but wasn't this getting a bit more personal now? Danna was the only one in the Akatsuki who really acknowledged him, heck, who even spoke to him in fact.

Deidara quickly shook all thought from his head and proceeded with getting dressed and relieving his bladder.

As he stepped out and back into the bedroom Sasori held up his cloak,

"Come on lets go." He stepped inside of Hiruko and left the room.

**III**

"So just where is this base, hmm?" Deidara shouted towards Sasori who was few meters in front.

"Around the outskirts of Mist." Sasori huffed

"But we haven't even passed through all of the fire country yet, un!" the boy gaped

"It just means that we will have to rest up when we near water country."

"And just how will we know that, yeah?"

"It will most definitely be raining."

He was right. The first sign of rain started to fall when they had just left the fire country, and progressed into hail as they neared the ocean. They decided to stop off in a small and enclosed village facing the ocean. No one stopped to stare at their unusual cloaks which meant that they had chosen a good spot.

"Brat, you go check us in to that Inn over there, I need to go sort something off." Before Deidara could reply Sasori was already moving down the dusty road.

The room given to them was bigger than the last and consisted of two medium sized beds, an en suite, two small windows and few clothes drawers.

Deidara sighed as he removed his cloak letting off a huge weight from his back, and then collapsed slowly onto the bed he had chosen to be his.

He let his eyes flutter open and closed until he fell into a light snooze. Not long after he heard Sasori enter the room and place Hiruko to the side of the room. He could hear the man pacing frantically before he could feel the pressure of his body on the end of the bed.

Deidara then suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned to see a saddened redhead who face was buried in Deidara's skin near his waist where his shirt has slightly lifted. Before he could say protest Sasori spoke,

"Please... I really need this right now." A flurry of tears streamed down his cheeks and landed on Deidara's skin.

What was going on? Why was danna acting this way so suddenly?

Deidara twisted his body so that Sasori's face was now near his navel, and the boy wrapped a hesitant arm around the crying man's back.

"Hey danna, what's going on? I don't understand, yeah."

There was an unbearable silence for a few seconds before he finally spoke,

"You promise not to laugh?" his voice deep and serious.

"Yes." He nodded his head.

"This village is near where my parents were killed in the war. I waited for them to return for months but all I received was a half hearted letter from the Kazekage, and even more sorrow and hate to build up inside of me.

"My grandma Chiyo taught me how to master puppets; I owe everything to her yet look what I have become! I am a disappointment. My family would spit if they saw me as the man I am today-."

"No!" Deidara sat upright causing Sasori to do the same.

"Don't say that, yeah! Don't you realise how much I respect you? Or even look up to you, yeah? I have never in my life praised someone as much as you, not even the Tsuchikage! Your family would still accept you no matter what you become, that's what family do, un!"

A smile tweaked at the corners of Sasori's lips and his eyes glittered from more oncoming tears.

"Plus-."

His sentence was interrupted by Sasori's lips nearing his own, now just inches away from touching. Deidara caught his breath, heart beat racing beyond average.

"Thank you." Sasori whispered

He slowly grazed his lips over Deidara's before eventually interlocking them. Sasori's lips were surprisingly soft and puckered every time there lips separated for a second.

He let out a small moan as Deidara kissed back.

But he needed more...

**So, what do you think? Bit cheesy? Maybe so but ah well!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Connected

**Thank you so much to everyone who has taken their time to read this story!**

_**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD!**  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters_

Deidara kissed back with much ferocity letting out frequent moans along the way. He enjoyed this kiss; it was like none of the others he had ever received. Back in his village he had often been gifted with kisses from local girls, but none even compared to this. However, something didn't feel right...

Deidara broke away from the kiss which took more courage than it should have. Sasori gave a disappointed frown before the boy spoke,

"D-Danna!" the blondes face was flushed pink

"What is it?" Sasori started to plant small kisses on the boy's neck.

"What exactly are we doing?" his voice shook

"Just letting off some steam, that is all, relax." Sasori growled

So this was all fun and games for him? Playing with feelings he knew that Deidara was confused about himself. This was definitely the man Deidara remembered, not the petty and pathetic man he had seen moments before.

He closed his eyes for a brief second coming to his senses and pushing Sasori's lips away from his skin,

"...Stop." Deidara whispered, a frown plastered onto his face

"What?" Sasori mumbled as he moved forward for another kiss.

"I said stop!" Deidara slapped the older mans face, hard.

They boy's eyes widened as he realised what he had just done. He had slapped Danna, the man he praised, admired, the man he loved.

Sasori's face was lowered so that his expression couldn't be seen, but Deidara guessed it was something along the lines of angry. The atmosphere immediately darkened as the silence continued on.

Deidara moved quickly, trying to escape from the room but Sasori was faster. He appeared suddenly in front of the door, his arm extended across the frame.

"You aren't going anywhere." His voice ice cold

"Let me go, now!" Deidara's voice became deep and serious

"No."

"Let me out damn it-."

Sasori slammed his fist into the door, leaving an imprint of his fist on the wooden slats,

"I said no!" he grabbed Deidara's left wrist and in one quick motion Deidara was now pressed tightly against the door.

"Let me explain-."

"No! All you do is mess with my emotions! I had always believed that I liked women, yeah? But, then you come along and ruin it all! I don't understand anything that is happening to me, I...I...I'm so confused, un." He whispered the last part as he struggled to keep the tears back.

"I didn't realise..." Sasori loosened his grip on Deidara's arm and brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Plus, just now with the saddened act-."

"That wasn't an act..."

"Whatever Sasori, I really don't care."

"Sasori? You never call me that; I must have really pissed you off."

"I've called you that before... I think."

"No you haven't, trust me I would have remembered." Sasori smirked

"Yeah well I'll admit it, I admired you un."

"You was growing on me two, brat." Sasori avoided eye contact with the grinning boy

"Really?" Deidara moved his face closer to the redheads.

"Hmm." Only a grunt escaped his mouth

Deidara swiftly pressed his lips once more against Sasori's, only to pull back shortly after,

"Thank you." He whispered before moving away from Sasori and heading into the bathroom, leaving Sasori breathless against the door.

Sasori closed his eyes slowly and sighed. What was this feeling? He had never felt anything like this before, all he knew was that the deep throb coming from his hollow chest hurt, but in a good way. He raised his hand and clutched the fabric on his shirt, as if trying to calm down the pain.

How was such a stupid things happening to him? Especially from that boy of all people!

He sauntered over to one of the beds and collapsed onto it, closing his eyes.

_Oh how he wondered what his family would think of him now..._

**III**

They arrived at the new base the following morning, finding several of the others stood outside.

"Hey! You guys finally made it! Bit unusual for you to be late, Sasori?" Hidan shouted loudly

Sasori just shrugged, "Well, there's a first time for everything." He mumbled pushing past the group of men.

"Aw, Deidara what did you do?" Kisame sneered

"I don't know." He followed Sasori inside the base.

It had been like this since their time in the small inn. An awkward silence lasting over two day's now and to be honest, it was driving Deidara crazy. He kept trying to speak to Sasori but whenever the opportunity came through he would either cower away or Sasori would just reply with a shrug.

The blonde followed the redhead down the small corridor, up two sets of stairs, until they reached their room. As soon as the door was closed Sasori was removing Hiruko's shell and stretching out his cramped arms.

Deidara removed his heavy cloak and sighed as he sat down heavily on one of the two beds. Sasori immediately moved over towards the desk placed in the room and started his work. Now that he thought about it, Deidara himself had not made any new clay models in a while.

He removed the two pouches from his waist and placed them in front of him, pulling out a large clump of clay. The mouths on his hands opened up willingly as they chewed carefully and joyfully at the texture. Not long after they spit out some newly chakra filled clay. Deidara closed his hands tightly and moulded the shape he desired.

Instead of what he was hoping, a small bird, the clay had moulded into the shape of a rather large beetle. He huffed before pulling up his hands and whispering,

"Katsu."

A small and almost minute sound erupted from in front of him, forming a grey cloud of smoke.

Sasori turned his head slightly, "What are you doing, brat?"

"Testing out my clay..."

"Oh..." their eyes caught with one another's for a slight second, before he turned his attention back to his work

Why had his clay been so...wrong? He had never moulded an object that foreign before, his art always came out as he had imagined it in his head.

He still remembered when he had first shown anyone his forbidden jutsu...

**III**

"_Hey, Deidara-Kun!"_

_Deidara had turned his head to see Kurotsuchi running towards him, her usual smile plastered onto her skin._

"_Kurotsuchi..." his attention was elsewhere._

"_What's wrong? You don't look too good." She eyed him cautiously as she sat next to him on the grass._

"_Nothing much... hmm" he sighed, placing the clay back into a pouch._

"_What's that?" she tried to pry the pouch from his hands_

"_No! Kurotsuchi please stop, yeah!" fear stuck his face_

"_Why-?"_

_Something wet had met with her palm and she shrieked, pulling her hand towards her chest,_

"_What was that?" she raised a brow_

"_What is it with you? Twenty one questions, un?" he pulled his hands away and folded them between his legs_

"_Deidara?" she pulled his hands away from his body and stared blankly into his palm._

_He awaited the shouting and anger that was sure to arise from the girl._

_Tears started to plummet from her eyes and onto her clothes._

"_Kurotsuchi? Hey, don't cry!" he neared her face with his hand, but withdrew them hesitantly._

"_Why Deidara? Why would you do this to yourself? Don't you know what they will do when they find out about this?" the sob cried from her lips._

"_You just don't understand Kurotsuchi, this is what I wanted, un!" he tried to assure her, "why are you crying-."_

"_Because I don't want to lose you!" she grabbed his hand and stared dead into his eyes._

"_I promise-."_

"_He's over there!" distant voices shouted._

"_I've got to go-." _

"_Too late." A familiar voice shouted_

_A hand grabbed his wrist and he turned to see the Tsuchikage glaring at him._

"_Grandfather!" Kurotsuchi had called_

_That was the last time he had been allowed into his village..._

**III**

He replayed that same memory over and over in his mind, wondering if it was all worth it.

Of course it was! His art meant everything to him, why would he do all of this for nothing?

He tried to clear his head, to concentrate better at what he was doing, but memories and emotions flooded his mind.

"Hey..."

Deidara's head snapped up to see Sasori looking at him.

"Yeah?" he sighed

"You don't seam as enthusiastic as usual, what's wrong?"

"I don't know...un" he placed the clay back inside the pouch.

"Why won't you talk to me? I thought we were closer than that." Sasori moved towards him and sat at the end of his bed.

"Why won't I talk to you? You're the one who has been ignoring me all this time un ... and we are closer than that." His voice trailed off.

Sasori crawled further towards him, until he was just a mere few inches in front of him.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who has been ignoring me, I missed your usual annoyance." He grinned

Deidara blushed at least four shades of red before settling at a bleached red.

"I-I-Erm well I-."

"I love how I can pull such a reaction out of you..." Sasori lent forwards and grazed his lips over the boys.

Deidara's bottom lip trembled as Sasori's tongue licked over his upper one.

The older man started to nibble and bite playfully at Deidara's bottom lip and he had now placed himself on top of Deidara's lap. His hips slowly gyrated over Deidara's groin, dragging out long moans from the boy beneath him.

Their lips finally met fully and Sasori licked around the inside of Deidara's mouth, looking for an entrance. Deidara opened his mouth immediately and allowed Sasori's tongue to explore his warm mouth.

Deidara's hands began to wander until they found what they were looking for. He placed one hand inside of Sasori's trousers and received a startled gasp from the other man as he began to stroke his semi-hard shaft.

Once Deidara had found the band of Sasori's underwear, he slipped his hand past yet another layer of clothing until he found what he presumed was Sasori's skin. It was weird, Deidara expected to feel the texture of wood beneath his fingers, however what he _could_ feel was definitely skin.

The mouth on his hand opened up and began to lick carefully around Sasori's member. Sasori moaned loudly into Deidara's mouth as he continued to kiss the boy. As he neared his first climax his body became rigid and his grip tightened on the headboard in front of him.

A loud moan escaped his lips before his body fell limp and he rested his head upon Deidara's shoulder. After a few seconds he started to kiss at the boy's neck before slowly dragging his lips down to the hem of Deidara's shirt.

Deidara removed his hand from Sasori's underwear and put both arm's above his head, allowing Sasori to pull his shirt off. Sasori moved lower down the blonde's body, tongue sliding on every inch of skin as he moved. As he reached the boys trousers he literally ripped them from his body, along with his underwear.

Sasori marvelled at the naked boy in front of him, a slow smile tugging at his lips causing Deidara to blush. Damn he was cute.

"Don't look at me like that, un!" he defended

"Sorry, you're just so...cute." he chuckled before lowering his head.

Deidara expected to feel Sasori's lips meeting with his shaft but was surprised to find them playfully touching his other hole. Deidara let out a large gasp as Sasori's tongue started to lick at his puckered hole.

After a moment he withdrew his face from Deidara's skin and placed two of his fingers into his mouth. Before long he pulled them from his mouth, dripping with saliva, and placed them at Deidara's entrance.

"Ready?" Sasori warned

Deidara nodded slightly

As Sasori's fingers entered Deidara, his hips bucked upwards from the motion. Sasori rested his fingers there for a second before gradually picking up the speed.

"Agh!" the boy shouted out

"Just a little more." Sasori cooed

Sasori was trying to be careful as he knew it would probably be Deidara's first time, but...he needed this so bad.

He removed his fingers and sighed,

"You got any lube?"

"No..."

"Wait here."

Sasori moved from the bed and over to his desk where he opened the top draw and pulled out a bottle of something. He spread the unknown liquid over his erect member before turning back to Deidara,

"What is that?" Deidara raised a brow

"I use it to make the joints on my puppets move easy, figured it would do the same here." He shrugged joining the boy back on the bed

Their lips joined again as Sasori placed Deidara's legs over his shoulders and moved his hands over to the boys hips. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled,

"I'll try to make it as painless as possible." He whispered

"Hmm."

Sasori neared Deidara's entrance before plunging in to the boy.

"Agh! Ow-."

His sentence was cut short as Sasori slammed into him one more, this time harder.

Deidara's eyes began to water as Sasori continued to pound into him, slowly. Why was he teasing him like this? The pace they were going was seriously killing him,

"Oh god you're such a tease, do me faster damn it!" Deidara whined

Sasori's eyes widened with shock, he hadn't thought that the boy would be ready for that just yet. A joyful grin spread across his face as he picked up the speed.

The room was filled with moans from the both of them as they became connected.

As they both reached their climax, Deidara's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his back arched, whereas Sasori slumped forwards, hips still moving.

They both came simultaneously, Sasori's filled Deidara to the point of bursting, and the blondes landed just above the redhead's navel. They both stayed like this for a while, until Sasori pulled out of the boy and rolled onto his side.

The two of them panted wildly, however Deidara soon drifted off into a soundless sleep. Sasori cuddled closer to him and smiled.

He had to admit, the boy was growing on him.

**Please tell me what you think by reviewing! I think this is actually my longest chapter, so...yeah!**

**-Jesika**


End file.
